Enséñame
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: No entendía qué era, ni a qué se debía. Y aunque muchas veces su cuerpo reaccionaba de modo extraño ante su delicado contacto, no podía decir que aquellas sensaciones le desagradaran. Todo lo contrario. Le gustaba mucho. ZeroxHiro


_**E** nséñame_

 _«» «» «» «» «»_

 **I**

* * *

.

La leve inconsciencia se cernía sobre él en un manto de calma y tranquilidad. Estaba dejándose llevar por las amorosas manos del sueño y sucumbiendo a su hechizo, cuando el estrépito de la puerta abriéndose con cierta violencia, lo hizo volver a la conciencia en un parpadeo.

— ¡Quiero dormir con darling!

Hiro se sentó en la cama, confundido al ver la silueta que él conocía muy bien parada en el umbral de la habitación que compartía con Goro, sosteniendo una almohada como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

— ¿Zero Two?

— ¡Darling, quiero dormir contigo!

La intensidad de esa frase trajo una curiosa ola de calor que incendió las mejillas del escucha.

— ¿Qué ocurre Zero Two? — la irrupción de la joven de cabello rosado al parecer también trajo la atención de Goro, que sentándose a su vez en la cama alargó el brazo y encendió la luz. Se colocó los lentes, parpadeando sus ojos cargados de sueño antes de volverse a ella.

La fantástica silueta de la muchacha apenas cubierta por aquel camisonsillo blanco, hizo que ambos espectadores se quedarán sin aliento, siendo el rubio el primero en apartar la mirada.

— ¡Tuve una pesadilla! quiero dormir con darling, por favor... — y esta vez su pedido salió acompañado de un ligero puchero.

— Zero Two no puedes estar aquí... — señaló Hiro con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas — Esta es el área de los chicos, ya sabes que si Nana-san te ve aquí, te regañará.

— Pero…

— No compartes habitación con nadie ¿verdad?

La muchacha negó tristemente con la cabeza a la pregunta del rubio.

— Entiendo que te sientas sola en ese altillo, Ichigo y las demás debieron de hacerte lugar con ellas— agregó este con comprensión. Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa extraña — Acompañala, Hiro.

El nombrado saltó como un resorte ante la sugerencia — ¿Goro...?

— Vamos, ve. Ella te necesita, te cubriré con los cuidadores y las demás chicas si es necesario.

Despacio Hiro volteó su atención hacia la recién llegada que, silenciosa seguía toda la conversación, dudó un poco ante las palabras de su amigo, pero al ver la expresión ansiosa de aquellos ojos de turquesa, se levantó de la cama. Antes de darse cuenta Zero Two había caminado hasta él y ahora sujetaba su mano derecha con devoción.

—¡Vamos, darling!

¿Cómo negarse a ese delicioso tono de voz acompañado de esa sonrisa adorable y del brillo de esos ojos verde mar?

.

.

.

Luego de que Zero Two y él hubieran confesado sus sentimientos, visitó muchas veces aquella habitación en lo alto de la mansión donde vivían. Las paredes aún conservaban las marcas de sus uñas, fruto de aquel terrible momento en el que casi se separaron, pero ahora los muros lucían decorados con sus dibujos, ella tenía un talento increíble para ilustrar y pintar, y estos trataban de cubrir los vestigios de aquella etapa oscura.

La habitación seguía siendo igual de pequeña pero la ocupante le había puesto su empeño en volverla más acogedora; junto a la pequeña mesa se levantaba un florero de cristal con unas cuantas flores, y Hiro reconoció el bouquet que le regaló esa misma mañana, su block de hojas para dibujar y el tarro lleno de lapices de colores que las chicas le obsequiaron. Varias velas iluminaban el ambiente ubicadas estrategicamente, dando la vista privilegiada a la cama desordenada que ella misma dejó antes de salir a buscarlo.

Tragó saliva al notar que su mirada se detenía en aquel lecho… ¿Por qué?

—¿Darling?

Zero Two se había quedado en el medio de todas aquellas luces centelleantes y con esa sonrisa serena le extendía la mano en una clara invitación que lo hizo sudar de nervios. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con él?

De un tiempo a esta parte sentía que el magnetismo que lo unía a aquella extraña criatura se había multiplicado en demasía. Siempre se había sentido fascinado por ella, pero ahora aquella sensación se había vuelto imposible de ignorar. Desde que ambos reconocieron sus sentimientos, aquella conexión que antes débilmente palpitaba entre los dos, había crecido hasta tomar la forma de un sentimiento electrizante, una necesidad desesperada que solo podía saciarla cuando se encontraba junto a ella.

No entendía qué era, ni a qué se debía. Y aunque muchas veces su cuerpo reaccionaba de modo extraño ante su delicado contacto, no podía decir que aquellas sensaciones le desagradaran. Todo lo contrario. Le gustaba mucho.

—Nana-san no permite que las chicas y los chicos duerm-…

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios evitando la excusa que iba a darle. Amplió la sonrisa y de un jalón lo acercó hacia si. Aunque era unos pocos centímetros más alta se las arregló para encogerse y apoyar la cabeza en el pecho masculino, con su mano libre le abrazó con ligereza la cadera, oyendo como súbitamente el chico contenía la respiración.

—Hablas mucho… —susurró cerrando los ojos concentrándose en el palpitar del corazón que oía bajo suyo —Quería estar con darling así.

—Zero Two… —¿por qué negarse a lo que le estaba ofreciendo?. Se sentía nervioso y muy consciente de que ella era testigo del tremor que lo recorría, de que podía sentir el galopar de su corazón, y de como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba ante el intercambio de saliva. Sin embargo la joven parecía tan tranquila, su respirar era calmo. Siempre actuaba de modo sereno y controlado cuando aquellas primeras veces se burlaba de él.

Apretó los labios con decisión y luego de unos segundos eternos, cubrió la pequeña cintura femenina y la acercó más a su pecho. Bajo las yemas de los dedos advirtió el tacto cálido de la piel que latía bajo la prenda, y una ansiedad terrible de volver a verla como aquella primera vez en el lago lo recorrió.

 _¿Qué era eso? ¡Él no era como Zorome o Futoshi!_

Hiro dio un ligero paso hacia atrás y Zero Two acompañó la acción afianzado el agarre que mantenía sobre él —Espera… sólo un poco más…

El aliento cálido de su voz le rozó el cuello y volvió a estremecerse. Aun le sujetaba la mano con fuerza como si temiera que él fuera a soltarse de ella. Acercó su nariz a su cabello, olía a flores silvestres, a naturaleza.

—Quiero estar así contigo por siempre…

Hiro se sorprendió de como Zero Two podía decir todo lo que había en su mente como si estuviera leyendo o recitando un libro. Esos también eran sus pensamientos, sus anhelos más profundos.

Luego la muchacha se alejó y poniendo esa sonrisa entre dulce y extraña añadió —Vamos a dormir… mañana nos toca preparar el desayuno.

Le tomó algún tiempo entender que había sido aquello, pero cuando asintió y fue a separarse, sintió la presión en sus dedos cautivos y supo que no iba dejarle ir. Que se tomara esas libertades no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Una a una fue soplando las velas y a medida que la penumbra ganaba terreno, Hiro sentía que la ansiedad en su pecho tomaba nuevas proporciones. Finalmente cuando la habitación fue alumbrada tan solo por la luz plateada de la luna, se encontraron en la cama. Sus manos unidas, sus rostros cerca, y sus alientos entremezclados.

—Pues yo creo que Miku y Zorome se gustan… —decía la muchacha con una nota risueña en la voz.

—¿En serio?

—¡Darling, es tan obvio!

Él observó sus dedos fuertemente enlazados, y luego el perfil de su nariz de muñeca —¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Zero Two?

Ella alzó la mirada; sus ojos lucían de un azul tan profundo como un estanque —Es obvio.

—¿Por qué?

La seriedad en su voz era real, por lo que se acomodó en la almohada para mirarlo con mayor atención —La forma en la que Zorome la ve cuando piensa que ella no se da cuenta, y esa necesidad de decir algo para llamar su atención…

—¿Dices que su alocada forma de ser se debe a que le gusta Miku? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No solo eso, es increíble lo nervioso que se pone cuando ella está cerca, y cuando no sabe como acercarse a ella ocasiona esas disputas que no son más que una rara forma de coquetear.

—¿Coquetear?

Alzó la cabeza y de un práctico movimiento se inclinó ante él en una pose dominante, se lamió los labios unos segundos antes de soltar una ligera risita —¡Darling eres tan ingenuo!

—N-No te burles de mí, oye… —el rubor cruzó el puente de su nariz cuando aquella joven se inclinó hacia sus labios en una acción demasiado obvia. Contuvo el aliento y su piel ardió esperando el contacto anhelado. Pasaron varios segundos en afonía cuando él abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada feliz y la sonrisa burlona. Seguía en la misma posición que antes.

—A esto se le llama coquetear… —le dijo con apenas un susurro, luego se inclinó y sus labios de pétalo le acariciaron la frente —Aun no estás preparado.

Cundo Hiro fue a preguntarle a qué se refería, Zero Two volvió a ocupar su lugar en la almohada contigua y sujetando con ternura su mano cerró los párpados con absoluta calma.

—Vamos a dormir, darling. Mañana sera un largo día.

No hay que decir que lo último que hizo el pobre muchacho fue dormir. Toda la noche fue dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo tibio que yacía a su lado, del respirar acompasado de la fémina, cuya facilidad de caer rendida ante el sueño fue motivo de envidia para él. Ya rallaban los primeros trazos del alba cuando el cansancio pudo con su inquieto ánimo y se permitió cerrar los ojos, molesto ante el caldero de sensaciones que burbujeaba en su pecho.

Ni siquiera pudo descansar, aún se sentía inquieto, afiebrado…

.

.

.

Se despertó ante el suave aroma floral que flotaba en el ambiente, la fragancia parecía estar justo bajo su nariz. Algo embriagante, dulce.

Hiro abrió los ojos, somnoliento y agarrotado, encontrando en primera plana la silueta de una espalda desnuda. Los rayos del sol delineaban las líneas femeninas y delicadas del cuerpo de una preciosa mujer.

Tardó algunos segundos, los que le costó adaptarse en tiempo y lugar, para reconocer la identidad de aquella beldad.

—Ze-zero Two…

Ella estaba sentada a un lado del lecho, quitándose el camisón y procediendo a vestir su usual uniforme. Giró sobre su hombro al oírle, y sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento.

—¡Darling, buenos días! —así como estaba se lanzó sobre él, a medio vestir, abrazándole con absoluta devoción.

—E-Espera, estas… desnuda… Vi-Vístete…

Ella rió, y con su nariz acarició su cuello. Él estaba tibio y suave —Quiero dormir con darling siempre…

Ante sus palabras olvidó su bochorno. Su piel era tan suave y cálida… Y su peso era ligero como el de una pluma, y olía increíble… También podría acostumbrarse rápido a despertar así todos los días, si es que en algún momento aprendía como conciliar el sueño…

' _¿Quieres que te enseñe qué viene después de los besos…?'_

Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas palabras dichas por la joven que seguía en el circulo de sus brazos, aparecieron en su mente como por arte de magia. ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Y porqué las recordaba precisamente ahora? No era un recuerdo agradable, en ese entonces el peso de las culpas flotaba entre ambos, Zero Two luchaba con sus demonios internos y estaba más lejos que nunca de él… No quería volver a experimentar lo mismo, estar separado de ella a pesar de que estaban juntos era una sensación horrible.

—Ya es hora de levantarse, darling —dijo volviendo a su lugar.

Hiro observó con no poca fascinación como las curvas de ella se mecían ante sus movimientos, nunca pensó que ver vestirse a una chica podía resultar tan… fascinante. Pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Sabía que ni Nana-san ni Hachi-san aprobarían ese tipo de comportamiento, pero un hilo invisible le obligaba a no perderla de vista. Salió de la comodidad del lecho, justo cuando ella se cepillaba el cabello, acababa de calzarse las _pantys_ y canturreaba algo con voz deliciosa.

—Zero Two —la llamó y cuando ésta se giró para responderle, él atrapó sus labios de cereza en un beso tímido. Eran contadas las veces en las que Hiro tomaba la iniciativa en ese tipo de caricias, por lo que la sorprendida muchacha se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos contra él.

Finalmente lo sujetó de las mejillas y ejerció una ligera presión en sus labios, intensificando de alguna manera aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeantes y sorprendidos. Zero Two fue la primera en alejarse, saliendo de la comodidad del lecho como si quisiera huir de él —Ve a tu habitación a vestirte darling, antes que alguien note que Goro durmió solo.

A Hiro no le pasó por alto, el suave temblor de su voz, ni el estremecimiento de sus manos al subirse el cierre de sus botas.

.

.

.

Luego del desayuno Miku y Zorome, quienes por primera vez en la historia parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, insistieron en ir a bañarse al lago. La novedad fue tomada por todo el escuadrón con entusiasmo, hacer cosas ordinarias sin tener que ocuparse de guerras y pilotear robots gigantes, suponía un halo de normalidad que ninguno conocía, pero al que empezaban a acostumbrarse con cierta rapidez.

Las chicas prepararon cestas con comida, y luego de varios minutos de espera, todo el grupo se dirigió caminando por el bosquecillo hacia aquel pequeño refugio acuático.

Hiro se quedó con Goro mientras terminaban de armar las sombrillas y las clavaban en la arena arcillosa que los rodeaba, en tanto el resto buscó un lugar para dispersarse. Zero Two se encontraba junto a Kokoro e Ikuno y parecían estar hablando de algo muy interesante a juzgar por la cercanía de sus cabezas, Ichigo se sentó a un costado de la playa improvisada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Miku y Zorome como no podía ser de otra manera, discutían acaloradamente hasta que ella se molestó de veras y acabó hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua. Futoshi y Mitsuru eran otra historia… cierta tensión flotaba entre ellos aunque Hiro no entendía a qué se debía.

Volviendo la mirada hacia la pareja que organizó aquella aventura y viendo como el pequeño castaño corría tras la chica de coletas, como una polilla busca la luz, recordó lo que Zero Two había dicho de ellos y decidió exteriorizarlo.

—¿Crees que Miku y Zorome se gustan?

Goro arqueó las cejas sorprendido ante la súbita cuestión, luego rió —Empieza a ser demasiado obvio.

—¿De veras? Siempre creí que se odiaban.

—Estás ciego, Hiro. Debes poner más atención a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

El nombrado reprimió una maldición entre dientes y esta vez sus ojos claros atraparon la silueta amada que lucía un vistoso bikini rojo que ponía en manifiesto las alarmantes curvas de las que era dueña. Y otra vez aquellas palabras dichas en ese momento bisagra aparecieron en su subconsciente

' _¿Quieres que te enseñe qué viene después de los besos…?'_

' _¿Quieres que te enseñe…?'_

Ella corría tirando agua a sus amigas mientras reía, hacia sus oídos llegaba el sonido cristalino de su voz. Se veía feliz, realmente feliz.

—Oye Goro ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien? —mantuvo los ojos en su chica mientras cuestionaba aquello, y quizás si hubiera puesto un poco de atención habría notado la amargura de los ojos de su amigo al contemplar a la única solitaria del grupo.

—No.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que sí.

—Soy un hombre solitario —se excusó el rubio rascándose la nuca con evidente incomodidad.

—Pero… en el hipotético caso de que...—agregó con voz contenida —... te gustara una chica, ansiarías pasar todo el tiempo con ella ¿cierto?

—P-Posiblemente. ¿A que viene todo esto? ¿No te gusta Zero Two?

—Por supuesto, pero… —la inquietud que últimamente sentía subió a borbotones por sus cuerdas vocales, y quería exteriorizarlas, pero tenía absoluta vergüenza de lo que pudiera pensar Goro de él. ¿Y si lo tildaba de pervertido?

 _Últimamente no es suficiente…_

—No pienses — le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza —Vamos a nadar, mira —señaló al grupo de jovencitas que les hacían señas desde el centro del lago — Las chicas nos están llamando.

—E-está bien…

.

.

.

—Quiero dormir con darling.

Realmente Zero Two no tenia problemas en exteriorizar lo que pensaba, y él envidiaba ese rasgo libre y rebelde de su personalidad. Allí estaba otra noche más plantada ante su puerta con su almohada aferrada a su pecho.

—Ve con ella Hiro.

—Pero Goro…

El rubio sonrió ante su desconcierto —No hagas esperar a la dama —antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Zero Two se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia él y le estampó un beso en la mejilla —E-ehh…

—Gracias Goro — con esa única palabra, la intrusa tomó el brazo de su presa y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo dejando al sorprendido líder del escuadrón boqueando como un pez.

.

.

.

—Enséñame.

Zero Two soltó el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos y contempló a su príncipe con sorpresa. A su alrededor se encontraban nuevas ilustraciones de algunos libros románticos que había hallado después.

— ¿Darling?

—Enséñame —continuó seriamente y se le acercó hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra las de ella.

La sonrisa desarmó su expresión preocupada — Darling no tienes cualidades para dibujar.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación antes de lanzarse sobre ella, aprisionándola sobre el suelo de madera, se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo con una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Zero Two… enséñame que ocurre luego de los besos… —tomó la mano de la aturdida joven y la ubico sobre su pecho —¡Y explícame porqué mi corazón late de esta forma cuando estoy contigo! ¡Dime! ¡Quiero saber…!

Los ojos turquesa de la muchacha se abrieron en alarma y un curioso rubor inundó sus mejillas —¿En verdad…?

—Sí.

Y como probando su punto, Hiro fue en busca de esos labios de cereza y la besó de modo vehemente, quitándole el poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones. Sus manos se movieron por si solas y maniobraron el cuerpo de la chica hasta que la tuvo prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

Su peso era inexistente, pero su cuerpo, su piel y su calor eran muy reales. No cesaba de advertir cada parte de ella; desde el suave deslizar de su largo cabello entre los dedos, el sonido de sus besos, hasta el roce inquietante de su piel de alabastro sobre y bajo las prendas de ropa.

—Espera… —la voz usualmente controlada de la chica sonaba ahora inestable. Lo frenó como pudo, alejándose algunos centímetros de su cercanía, pero aun dentro del circulo de sus brazos.

—Q-Quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles… —habló con decisión chocando sus frentes, apretando los párpados como si estuviera conteniéndose. Su respiración de pronto rota —Quiero…

No sabía como expresarlo. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan grande e inmanejable que subía por su sangre? Ese deseo potente de estar unido a ella, de sentirla, morderla, marcarla, besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. De oírla y permanecer a su lado en silencio.

—Quiere verte… —confesó en un susurro —Y que me veas, sentirte y que me sientas… —los ojos claros se abrieron intensamente ante sus palabras dichas con tanto ardor —Quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles…

Una lágrima fue la silenciosa respuesta, la cual secó antes de que él lo hiciera. Sonreía pese a que sus ojos estaban brillosos y palpitantes —Darling…

—Enséñame, Zero Two…

Entonces fue como si el sello de las emociones, el mismo que ella mismo se autoimpuso cuando recuperó sus memorias, se rompiera liberando el caudal de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Alzando los brazos se quitó el camisón y permaneció quieta notando como los ojos verdes de su príncipe ardían al contemplarla detenidamente. La luz dorada de las velas danzaba huidiza en un juego de luces y sombras palpitantes sobre su piel. Él permanecía inmóvil bebiendo la belleza de su cuerpo, no atreviéndose a decir palabra por medio a romper el encanto.

 _Hermosa._

Su mano se movió antes de siquiera pensarlo, recorrió la curvatura delicada de su hombro y se sorprendió de lo suave, tan suave, era su piel. Sintió la absurda necesidad de morderla ¿le dolería?

Entonces Zero Two volvió a besarlo, y en medio de la caricia sintió el tremor de sus manos que luchaban por quitarle la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Tras dos intentos logró sacársela por encima de la cabeza, y la lanzó junto a su propia prenda. Lo estudió a su vez con ojos ávidos.

La cicatriz de su fusión con ella la mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos. Tal vez recordando cuanto daño le causó antes de saber quien era él.

—¿Te duele? —sus dedos la recorrieron antes de buscar su mirada.

—No — le respondió con voz temblorosa, no sabía porqué, pero que Zero Two lo tocara suponía una agonía para la cual no se había preparado —En verdad es mas… ¡Ah-!

La explicación que pretendía dar murió en su garganta cuando los labios húmedos de la joven recorrieron lo que antes sus dedos acariciaban con tanta adoración. Hiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y debió de taparse la boca con ambas manos, cuando el tacto húmedo de su lengua acompañó los besos que le daba.

Sonidos extraños salían de su boca pese a que hacía esfuerzo por acallarlos, una mezcla de desesperación y placer, y todo por lo que ella estaba haciéndole. Apretó los parpados intentado contenerse, sabiendo que si no se controlaba tendría a todo el escuadrón y a los cuidadores atestiguando lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo su control se vio roto definitivamente cuando una de las manos de la joven marcó el camino en declive, pasando por su vientre, ombligo y culminando dentro del pantalón que estaba usando. La sorpresa lo obligó a apretar los párpados, olvidando que debía guardar silencio, y gimió en deliciosa agonía cuando el agarre que ella propició sacudió su humanidad por entera… Era la primera vez que alguien osaba tocarle tan íntimamente y no podía creer que la sensación fuera tan placentera…

Buscó su boca mientras el contacto se prolongaba allá abajo, pero Zero Two no le permitió demasiado, respiraba casi tan erráticamente como él, y sus ojos se habían oscurecido como un par de esmeraldas. Le sujetó la mejilla y murmuró una sola palabra. Un ínfimo sonido que sacudió su mundo y estabilidad como un terremoto.

—Hiro…

Entonces se perdió a si mismo. Era la primera vez que Zero Two lo llamaba así, y oír su nombre en su voz era tremendamente delicioso. Casi tan delicioso como sus caricias y besos.

.

.

.

parte I de II

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Gracias por leer esta pequeña pieza de escritura._ _Para aclarar algunas dudas este capitulo se ubicaría entre el episodio 16 y 17 del anime._

 _Adoro a estos dos… siento que floto entre nubes de algodón cada vez que se estrena un capitulo de la serie ^^_

 _Dedico esto a mi amiga Iri, guapa gracias por tus ideas! Y por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo de estos_ _dos pese a la cantidad de fics atrasados de mi otros fandom jaja :V_

 _Musica que escuche para inspirarme: OST DarliFra_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
